Monitoring of driver awareness and physical state in motor vehicles has been increasing to improve passenger safety. Current monitoring systems typically use cameras as inputs to determine driver awareness based on eye position or facial expression. Monitoring systems based on cameras may be unreliable due to differences in facial expressions between different people and the programming associated with the cameras. Therefore, an improved system for monitoring driver awareness and state remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.